


[Podfic] Indecent Exposure by wendymr

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>"Who’d believe a bloke your age would want to be with me?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Indecent Exposure by wendymr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indecent Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668440) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> Many thanks to wendymr, who requested I record this for the ever-lovely UniquePOV. It was a pleasure :D

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/indecent_exposure.mp3)

## Length:

00:20:54 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/indecent_exposure-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 20.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/indecent_exposure-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 11.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
